


Genesis's Revenge

by Corrupt_The_Darkened



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Genesisisacutie, God Complex, Homophobia, Hypnotism, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_The_Darkened/pseuds/Corrupt_The_Darkened
Summary: Years after being killed by the ones who gave him life, Genesis returns, with a bloodlust. He will stop at nothing to kill everyone who wronged him, and take the throne his parents so selfishly kept to themselves.You will see.





	1. Story time

_**"A long, long time ago, before humans roamed the earth… there lived a king and queen. They were loved by all, and ruled the planet with love and compassion. But they could not bear children.** _

_**They tried and tried, but every time the child died. So they called upon their people for help. Thousands and thousands of creatures visited the palace, offering aid to the ill queen, who was pregnant with another child. But every attempt failed.** _

_**So three of their most loyal disciples came together, and created a potion for the queen. Angel's blood, Demon's blood, and vampiric ash mixed with the unique blood of the king. The potion was given to the queen, who managed to give birth to a beautiful son.** _

_**But as he grew, the king and queen grew worried. Their son killed things, tortured them with no remorse. So one night, they killed him in his sleep, and continued ruling in solitude."** _

Genesis closed his book and looked down at the bound angel looking up at him with fearful eyes. "But now I'm back, and I have a lot to do." He smirked, and crushed the angel's head under his boot, listening to the satisfying crunch as blood splattered and bones broke. "I'm coming home, your highnesses, and I will take what is rightfully mine. No matter what it takes." Genesis wiped his bloody boot on the angel's clothes, before standing up. "And I will kill you, like you killed me."


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a coffin isn't very fun. Especially if that coffin is covered with sigils keeping you in.

Genesis was a good guy. Really, he was. Just don't get on his bad side. And right now, the people that locked him in that damned sigil coffin were on his worst side. He growled as he tried to escape, only to get burned, again. The person who infused the coffin with silver was going to pay. "I need someone to open the coffin from outside…." He thought to himself, and looked at the sigil in front of his face.

A few days passed before someone showed up. A petite boy with curly blond hair and the bluest eyes heard his screaming, and kneeled down. "Hello? Anyone down there?" He asked, putting a hand on the ground. Genesis gasped and nodded, before remembering the boy couldn't see him. "Yeah! My friends locked me down here, in an old coffin, and now I'm stuck!!" He called back. "Oh, but this is a park. Why would you get buried in a park?" The boy sat back. "I don't know, they thought it was funny." He lied.

"Okay, I'll help you." The boy started digging, humming along to a song. "My name is Mikey, by the way. What's yours?" He asked. Genesis bit his lip, and waited. "Genesis. My name's Genesis." He said. "That's a pretty name." Mikey opened the coffin, and stepped back. Genesis sat up, dusting off the plain white dress he was buried in, before getting up and killing Mikey. He smiled as he heard the sound of bones snapping, and continued crushing his neck until he couldn't any longer.

Genesis stood slowly, looking down at his masterpiece. Mikey's eyes had popped out of his skull, and blood was pouring out of his nose and mouth. "What a gorgeous piece of work. But enough dilly-dallying. I have some business to attend to." And with that, he walked away, leaving the corpse to be found by a passerby.


End file.
